Ezra Squall
Ezra Squall is a Wundersmith and the main antagonist of the Nevermoor series. He was banished a hundred years ago from the fantastic world of Nevermoor for killing innocent people and doing terrible things during the Great War. He wants to be Morrigan’s patron and teach her how to control the Wunder. He visits Nevermoor through the Gossamer. Biography Physical Appearance In the first book, Ezra is described as a serious-looking man with well brushed brown hair (with a splash of silver at the temples), dark shiny eyes, and a scar cutting through one eyebrow. His skin is mentioned as being so pale it is almost translucent. As Mr. Jones When Squall was described as Mr. Jones, he was wearing a gray suit and wire-rimmed glasses. His overall appearance is noted as looking serious and neat as well as tasteful and “immaculately groomed.” Personality and Traits Squall can be quite manipulative. He knows what he wants and he'll do whatever's possible to make it happen. It is apparent that he has a plan and will make it happen, although the only part of his plan yet revealed is to teach Morrigan Crow how to use Wunder and to turn her over to his side. He has been driven rather insane, and tries to make himself appear as if he is a genuinely kind, well-spoken person when in reality he is a monster. Also, it is written in Wundersmith that Ezra Squall has a beautiful singing voice. As Mr. Jones Abilities and Skills Wunder Wunder is an invisible and powerful magic form. Although, it glows when it's present. To summon it, the Wundersmith has to sing. This is why Squall had the habit of humming and singing when he doesn’t speak to someone, one of the major reasons why the people living in the Deucalion thought he was a humming ghost. The Wunder has many abilities; it made Morrigan breathe fire, transform a young Magnificat into a fierce, fully grown one and control the people around her under the influence of Squall. Usually, the Wundersmith controls it. But if they don’t use it enough and learn to control it, it can take control of them. Wunder has quite an history with the wundersmith. Ezra Squall mentioned a sort of love story between Wundersmith and Wunder. Wunder is so deeply in love with the Wundersmith, it will do whatever it takes to help make the Wundersmith use it; but if the wundersmith doesn’t know how to control the Wunder, it will control to finally destroy its summoner. Relationships Morrigan Crow Morrigan has been one of only character to have any true interaction with Ezra Squall within the series so far. Henry Mildmay Mildmay worked with Ezra Squall to help him set up the Ghastly Market. However, It is unknown what happened to him afterwards, as he kidnapped more people than he was commissioned to, and was left with Ezra Squall. "Never fear, I promise to take care of our dear friend Henry." - Ezra Squall Free State Citizens Trivia and Behind-the-Scenes * (Likely) Ex-member of The Wundrous Society at least 100 years before Morrigan Crow Appearances * Nevermoor: The Trials of Morrigan Crow (First appearance) * Wundersmith: The Calling of Morrigan Crow * Hollowpox: The Hunt for Morrigan Crow (likely appearance/mention) As Mr. Jones: * Nevermoor: The Trials of Morrigan Crow (First appearance) * ''Wundersmith: The Calling of Morrigan Crow ''(Mentioned only) Notes and References fr:Ezra Squall Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Expansion Needed